In certain computing systems, a baseboard management controller (BMC) is installed to provide remote management functions for the computing system. An administrator may log into the BMC (e.g. through a separate management network card) and gather status information from the computing system. The BMC may be able to communicate with the computing system using multiple communication protocols.
certain examples have features that are in addition to or in lieu of the features illustrated in the above-referenced figures.